


Repopulating

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Alternative meeting between Iman and Riddick.





	Repopulating

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a drabble. Written right after seeing COR. Jack didn't die at the end. She didn't. In Denial.

"You know, all your doors were locked?"

The holy man looked surprised, his wife looked afraid, and the kid, she looked interested. Kids always were. It was the eyes. He'd told his to stay in the shadows, but a woman that could become wind and someone their own size had gotten the better of their curiosity. Before he could react, move to stop them; the four of them were surrounding the white woman. Tugging on robes with children's fingers, dark eyes wide.

The elemental woman looked at him, an almost amused smile on her face, "Repopulating the Furian race all by yourself?"

The amused noise he made in the back of his throat made the guards accompanying the elemental jump. "Had some help." She didn't make a sound when she dropped from the upper story, merely leaned into his waiting embrace.

"Jack?" Iman, shocked.

She grinned.

* * *


End file.
